memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Dramatis Personae (episode)
Unknown intelligences take over the minds of DS9 personnel. Summary A mysterious journal contains a telepathic imprint from a culture that destroyed itself, but the crew doesn't realize this until Kira nearly leads a mutiny and hits on Dax in the process of doing so. Odo and Quark save the day. Teaser Another day on the station, another disagreement between Commander Sisko and Major Kira Nerys. This one was based on a Valerian freighter requesting permission to dock at the station. Kira wished to deny their request because they ran weapons-grade dolamide to the Cardassians during the Occupation of Bajor and believed that they were still doing so. Sisko informed her that without proof, there is nothing that they can do, but agreeed that if Kira brought him proof, he would contact the Federation about the matter. In the meantime, the ship would be allowed to dock. As Kira stepped into Ops, Jadzia Dax informed Chief O'Brien that his wife and her school class had arrived safely on Bajor to visit a grain processing center at Lasuma. Just afterward, Odo stepped off of the turbolift and informed Kira that he had the information on the Valerian ship that she had requested. A Klingon ''Vor'cha''-class attack cruiser, the [[IKS Toh'Kaht|IKS Toh'Kaht]], arrived through the wormhole, a month ahead of schedule. Immediately after clearing the event horizon, the vessel exploded. A Klingon officer, Hon'Tihl, began to materialize on the transporter pad, but was not stabilizing properly. O'Brien and Dax accessed the controls and he fully materialized, but collapsed immediately. Doctor Bashir rushed over to tend to him, and as he leaned over, Hon'Tihl stood upright and declared "Victory!" before dying. Act One *''Station log, stardate 46922.3. We have identified the dead Klingon. His name was Hon-Tihl, First Officer of the Toh'Kaht. Why he died, and the cause of his ship's destruction, is still unknown.'' Bashir told Kira, Sisko, O'Brien, and Odo that he'd found tritanium alloy fragments in the upper portion of the body, but also noted that there were severe weapons burns, but that he wouldn't be able to identify the weapon for a few hours yet. The Toh'Kaht had been on a bio-survey mission in the Gamma Quadrant, so the final words of Hon'Tihl made little (if any) sense at all. Sisko sent Dax and O'Brien out on a runabout to check the wreckage and look for the mission recorder to find out what may have caused the damage. O'Brien got ready to leave, but Dax was still sitting, looking distracted, as if she was enjoying a private joke. After a moment, she got up, and the left with O'Brien for the runabout. In the meantime, the Valerian ship, Sherval Das, had been trying to contact the station to get clearance for docking. Kira informed them of a slight delay, but Sisko overruled her despite her desire to do a background check on their ship, which had passed through Fahleena III and Mariah IV, the same two stops that the Valerians made when running dolamide for the Cardassians. In his bar, Quark was trying to be a good bartender by listening to one of his patrons, but seemed to be doing most of the talking. After his patron walked off, Odo stepped up and asked Quark about the Klingons, and Quark told him about the damage the last crew had caused to one of his holosuites, being on a "glorious mission", despite it being a bio-survey. Quark wouldn't give any more information until Odo threatens to reassign the work crew away from the holosuite repairs. Quark gives him the information that they were in search of something that would "make the enemies of the Klingon Empire tremble." As Odo stood up to leave, he grabbed his head as it began to split in two, and then he collapsed in the doorway. Act Two In the infirmary, Odo awoke with a start to find Bashir leaning over him, checking him out. Bashir noted that he had no way of knowing if Odo was ok or not, because his body chemistry defied all of Bashir's analysis. As Odo climbed down from the bed, Bashir's voice took on a cold tone as he asked Odo if they shared concerns about the Valerian situation. Confused, Odo asked what he meant, and Bashir informed him that the uneasy alliance between Sisko and Kira would soon start showing cracks. Odo refused to commit himself to either side of the matter. Back in Sisko's office, Sisko was busy drawing some sort of plan on a PADD when Kira entered. With glee, she announced that the Valerians had been at the Ultima Thule station a week prior, and thus must be carrying dolamide. She intended to board their vessel, confiscate the material, and take them to Bajor to charge them. Sisko, still calm, insisted that nothing would be done. Kira noted that Deep Space 9 was a Bajoran station, but Sisko cut her off and asked if she was challenging him. A moment of potential violence and anger passed between them before Kira exited and Sisko continued working on his plans. In the runabout, Dax and O'Brien found the debris from the Toh'Kaht. While looking for the mission recorder, O'Brien noted coldly that Kira had been acting aggressively of late, but Dax blew it off as a simple difference of opinion. With that response, O'Brien seemed normal again. As they continued through the wreckage, he continued to needle Dax, who seemed to drift off into her own world again. He cut off one of her rambling thoughts about a past memory and demanded to know if she'd become friendly with Kira, but Dax still waffled, a bit distracted. O'Brien reminded her of her loyalties and stated that "anyone against Sisko is against me." At that point, they found the mission recorder. Back in Odo's security office, Kira entered and in a seductive voice noted that she and Odo have worked very well in the past. Odo responded with caution, while Kira asked for his cooperation in getting proof from their ship. Odo asked if Sisko had changed his mind but didn't believe her when she told him that he had. He told her that he'd keep both informed of his progress. On her way out in a seductive voice, Kira warned him to remember who his friends were. Act Three *''Personal log, Miles O'Brien. Stardate 46923.1. We've managed to retrieve a portion of the Klingon Officer's journal. Of course, Major Kira heard about it immediately. She must have spies everywhere.'' In Ops, O'Brien and Dax gave the information they recovered to Sisko, Kira, and Odo. A recording from Hon'Tihl had been recovered and revealed that he had killed the medical officer of the ship, Kee'Bhor, believing that he was a spy from the captain of the ship, Tel'Peh, discussing telepathic energy spheres from Saltah'na were causing violence on the ship. Sisko, obviously bored, was uninterested, but O'Brien and Dax were still working on interpolating more of the data to fill in the blanks. Dax, still in her own world, seemed uninterested in the final result, insisting that the search is the real reward before drifting off into an old memory. In his bar, Quark set a fancy drink, a modela aperitif, in front of Dax. Kira entered, insulted Quark, despite his flattery, and began talking to Dax in the same seductive voice she was using with Odo earlier. She insisted that Dax was the most valuable officer on the station. All the while, Dax seemed fairly distracted and somewhat oblivious to Kira's approaches. Kira began to discuss her disagreements with Sisko, to which Dax noted that it was like "talking to a stone" before drifting off into another memory. Kira told Dax that she was going to be rid of Sisko, and threatened Dax with the same. As Dax reacted, Kira noticed Quark attempting to eavesdrop on the conversation and proceeded to threaten him too. Back in Odo's office, Quark entered wearing a neck brace and wanted to press charges against Kira. He told Odo the story, but Odo seemed most interested in which side Dax had chosen. He inquired about the other officers before wondering if Quark had changed behaviours or not. With his questions answered, Odo stormed out, leaving Quark confused and demanding satisfaction. Odo arrived in Sisko's office, but Sisko was nowhere to be found, and O'Brien was sitting in his chair watching Han'Tihl's journal. O'Brien informed Odo that Sisko was safe in his quarters. From the journal, it was noted that Han'Tihl had placed a thalmerite device near the reactor core to destroy his ship. It seemed that there was some sort of mutiny on the ship. O'Brien promised to give Odo access to the journal entries as they were completed. Odo headed toward Sisko's quarters and was surprised to find two guards at the door. Inside, Sisko was continuing to work on his drawing but seemed upset at Odo's entry. Odo presented his suspiscions about the behavioural changes amongst the crew, but Sisko seemed uninterested and told him to talk to O'Brien. Sisko put down his PADD to reveal that the drawing was a set of plans for a highly complex clock, of a sort. Act Four Odo returned to his offfice, only to find Kira sitting in his chair relaxing. She informed him that she needed his help after having locked down their docking clamps and that she was now going after Sisko and O'Brien. She let him that know that when she was running the show, he'd be able to do what he wanted to keep the security of the station, including declaring martial law. He asked what her plan was, but she wouldn't share, even though she knew that he was the only uncorruptable person on the station. When she left, he attempted to contact Starfleet Command, but found that Kira had locked out access. He then tried the Bajoran Council, only to find that O'Brien had locked out access. Fortunately, the computer had finished fixing the journal of Hon'Tihl. In his office, Sisko was building his clock while O'Brien paced impatiently. O'Brien informed Sisko of the situation updates, including the fact that he believed that Kira was about to make an attempt on their lives. Sisko suggested arresting Kira and all of her sympathizers, but O'Brien counselled against it due to their larger numbers. O'Brien suggested leaving the station to gather an attack force, but would need time to free the Valerian ship so that they could hitch a ride on it. In the infirmary, Bashir handed over a small device to a Bajoran officer and began telling him how to use it. When Odo entered the room, both reacted as if caught, but Bashir continued his medical advice. The Bajoran left the room and Bashir advised Odo to choose sides soon, as events had moved on since their last conversation. Odo conversed with Bashir as if he were a co-conspirator and they discussed the autopsy of the Klingon first officer. It seemed that there were some symptoms that could have arisen due to some sort of telepathic influence, and that the telepathic archives from the energy spheres could be reenacting the power struggle that had destroyed the Saltah'nan civilization. Odo theorized that he was unaffected due to his lack of humanoid brain and played along with Bashir who does not believe that he has been affected. They determined it best to figure out how to remove the telepathic influence, with Odo making Bashir believe that the means to remove the virus is the means to controlling the station, after Bashir questions Odo's want to remove the virus. Back in Ops, O'Brien was still working to release the docking clamps, with Dax' help. However, she kept getting distracted by her memories. Sisko stepped out of his office to see how much progress was being made. The Bajoran officer that was in the infirmary earlier and Dax exchanged a glance, and he took a PADD over to Sisko. In a flash, he pulled out the device that Bashir gave him and brought it up towards Sisko's back as O'Brien stood up yelling, which caused Sisko to turn and grab the Bajoran's arm. Dax stood, but O'Brien knocked her down, as Sisko began interrogating the Bajoran as to whether or not Kira had put him up to this attack. He picked up the device and prepared to use it on the Bajoran, and as he was about to, Kira and some guards entered Ops and she pointed a phaser at him, telling him to drop the device. Act Five As Kira's group and Sisko's group continued to face off, she told her guards to take O'Brien and Sisko. O'Brien leapt toward the transporter, and both he and Sisko dematerialized. Kira's phaser blast passed through the transporter beam harmlessly. Kira demanded to know why Dax didn't disable the transporters, to which Dax replied (quite groggily) "I forgot..." In an airlock corridor, O'Brien and Sisko found that they were blocked in by force fields. Sisko contacted Odo, even though they were not sure that they could trust him, and asked for his help. Odo directed them to the cargo bay entrance at docking bay 4. After the call, both O'Brien and Sisko left their combadges behind. Meanwhile, back at Ops, Kira and Dax expressed confusion at the fact that Sisko and O'Brien did not seem to be moving from the corridor, before realizing that they must have disgarded their combadges. They then noticed that someone had been overriding their security force fields and contacted Odo. Kira asked whose side Odo was on, and when he replied that he was with her, she demanded to know why he had been helping Sisko escape. Odo announced that they were trapped in cargo bay 4 as a gift to her. Bashir, still working with Odo, expressed his admiration at Odo's ploy and that he had set up an interference signal in that cargo bay to drive the telepathic field out of those affected. In the cargo bay, Sisko and O'Brien discovered that they had been trapped. Kira, Dax, and her guards made an appearance at the other end of the bay. Sisko expressed his resign and disappointment that this was to be how Kira had repaid him for his kindness and leadership, but that history would remember him well. Just as Kira was about to fire her phaser, Odo and Bashir stepped through the door that O'Brien had been trying to open. After they were fully in the room, Odo told the computer to execute their program and a low hum and strange wave passed through the air of the room. Everyone dropped their weapons and, save for Odo, reacted painfully as the telepathic force was driven from them. Odo ordered everyone to grab onto something and opened the airlock. The energy field was sucked out of the airlock into space and the the door was closed again. *''Commander's log, stardate 46924.5. With nothing to contain it, the telepathic matrix has dispersed in space. Meanwhile I'm happy to report everything and everyone aboard DS9 has returned to normal. '' In the commander's office, Kira and Sisko discussed the strange clock that Sisko built during the possession. She also apologized for her attempted mutiny, to which Sisko replied "I think we'll let it go... this time." Memorable Quotes "I've been friends with Benjamin Sisko for many years... In many ways, he's like a son to me. Or at least a nephew... Some kind of close relative anyway..." :- Jadzia Dax "So, this is how it all ends." :- Benjamin Sisko "Is this a Ferengi fashion I'm not aware of?" :- Odo, after Quark enters his office wearing a neck brace "What do you think?" "What is it?" "A ''clock! Fascinating, isn't it?"'' :- Sisko and Odo, as Sisko shows off his art "The Klingon, Doctor; what did you find?" "He's still dead, if that's what you mean." :- Odo and Bashir "Welcome back, everybody." :- Odo, after excising the energy spheres "Did you really build that?" "Apparently so." "Why?" "I have no idea." :- Kira and Sisko, about Sisko's clock Background Information *''Dramatis personae'' is a Latin phrase meaning "the persons of the drama" and is used to refer to the characters represented in a dramatic work. *The working title of this episode was "Ritual Sacrifice." *Near the end of the episode – when the telepathic energy gets sucked out of the cargo bay doors – Sisko's combadge appears in one scene and then is gone in the next scene. This occurs while he is holding onto the cargo container. *The clock that Sisko builds in this episode is seen in the background of his office in many episodes after this. Links and References Guest Stars *Tom Towles as Hon'Tihl Co-Stars *Stephen Parr as Valerian Captain *Randy Pflug as Jones (credited as "Guard") *Jeff Pruitt as the Bajoran Junior Officer (credited as "Ensign") References crossover bridge; dolamide; Fahleena III; Fahleena system; Kalean; Kee-Bhor; Klingon; Mariah IV; Mariah system; microtissue analysis; Modela aperitif; Odo One; phoretic analyzer; Rochani III; Rochani system; Saltah'na; Saltah'na energy sphere; Sherval Das; Tel-Peh; ''Toh'Kaht'', IKS; Ultima Thule; Valerian; ''Vor'cha''-class [[First officer's mission journal, IKS Toh'Kaht|First officer's mission journal, IKS Toh'Kaht]] External links * |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Meuterei (Episode) es:Dramatis Personae nl:Dramatis Personae